vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Summary Hal Jordan is a member, and occasionally the leader, of the intergalactic police force called the Green Lantern Corps. He fights evil across the Universe with a ring that grants him a variety of superpowers. Power and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Hal Jordan aka "The Green Lantern" Origin: DC Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: Likely in his 40 Classification: Human, Green Lantern Corp Memeber Powers and Abilities: Bestowed by the GL Ring - Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Willpower Manipulation, Energy Manipulation / Absorption / Projection, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, can survive in space, can cross dimensions and manipulate them to a limited extent, creation of solid energy constructs, can heal self and others, limited Reality Warping and Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation and Automatic Shielding, can grant power to others, can perform very fine manipulations on small - scale structures such as brain surgery or removing nanomachines from an organic being, Intangibility (must be activated), computer hacking and data processing/transmission, can analyze targets very quickly and accurately and identify most beings. substances, and anomalies, can open portals to other universes, can translate nearly any language, Invisibility and Illusion Creation, can create copies of the ring, can summon other GLs, Memory Manipulation , Limited Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Superman, other heavy hitters of the Justice League, and Kyle Rayner. Should be comparable to John Stewart who created a solar system) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable or superior to Superman. Effortlessly crossed light-years shortly and traversed the entire universe in hours. His power ring can process events in nano-seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Unknown Range: At least Interplanetary (around 40 AUs) Standard Equipment: GL Ring, GL Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another reality, however they usually don't carry it around with them) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Rings hold a limited charge, and need to be recharged with a power battery every so often, cannot be used without strong enough willpower, if the user has too much fear then they are unable to affect things colored yellow. If the GL loses focus or concentration their power will weaken (this can be accomplished via illusions and telepathic attacks, if said GL is unprepared for such things) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Auto-aura:' A passive ability that activates several enhancements simply by wearing the ring. Grants some increase in durability, regulates temperature and oxygen, allowing the wielder to survive in space. Allows for flight. *'Autoshields:' A forcefield that activates automatically whenever a GL is in danger, independent of their own will. This shield is not as strong as a purpose - created forcefield, however. *'Constructs:' The primary method of usage. The GL rings can create energy constructs that can easily be larger than planets. These are often used as weapons, restraints, or tools. *'Scan:' GL Rings can analyze a target comprehensively, determining its identity, power source, power level, threat level, weaknesses, capabilities, etc. This takes a bit of time to complete, though Notes: *This profile covers the Post-Crisis version of Hal Jordan. *Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Willpower Users Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Lantern Corps Category:Military Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Portal Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Memory Users Category:Hero Characters